Quiet Wisdom: The key of Unleashing
by AuroraNin
Summary: Shizuka Chikako, a normal girl who seems shy has a talent that could be a blessing or a curse. To some it is one, to some it is the other. Having no memory of how she got this ability or even why she knows how to control it, follow as she learns herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Quiet Wisdom  
**

**Key of Unleashing**

**Chapter 1**

"Chikako-san." A girl with blonde hair pulled into a loose braid jerks in surprise and quickly stands up.

"Chikako-san, if you would wake up and read the next paragraph for me please."

"H-Hai!" Shaking a little from nervousness the girl reaches down and grabs the open book off her desk, "The sun shines brightly through the blossom adorned trees as a breeze gently ruffles the flowers--." As she reads the paragraph in greatly accented English her wavering voice gets calmer ending the paragraph with strength.

"Very good. Minamino-san would you read the next paragraph?" A boy with bright red hair and emerald green eyes stands calmly to finish the page. His voice is gentle yet strong and all of the girls visibly melt under it's soothing influence. All except Shizuka Chikako. Now comfortably seated she pushes up her large-thick rimmed glasses to sit more securely on the bridge of her nose. A slender wrist wipes the sweat from her brow. _I really don't like doing that._

As Suichi Minamino's voice continues to read the page in English Shizuka turns her pale green gaze out the window, and looks longingly at the soft green grass.

A dark viscous ooze drips into her eyes. Reaching a hand up she wipes the stuff off, a little confused, it feels sticky. Looking down at her arm her eyes widen in shock and horror. Blood, her arm is covered in blood! Focusing her gaze back to the classroom her body freezes. _No, not now, please, not again! _Scattered around the room are her classmates, mostly dead. Some of them lay huddled in the corner fear evident on their blood and tear streamed faces. Humanoid creatures stand over them, blood drenched swords ready for the final swing. Screams echo all around Shizuka and she begins to shiver. Slowly the sound of laughter drown out the screams, the laugh of someone greatly enjoying the scene before them. A ringing reaches her ears and she starts.

Looking around to find her classroom empty and the view from the window filled with students heading to their last class, all eager to leave and enjoy a school-free Sunday. Another bell rings and Shizuka jumps up from her desk, grabs her book bag and scurries from the room, acutely aware of the exasperated gaze cast at her from the teacher.

Maneuvering through the crowd of students standing at their lockers she slowly makes her way through the packed halls. Suddenly two hands grip her shoulders and shove her into a closed locker, the force great enough to knock her glasses from her face. Before they fall to far a hand catches them.

"Are you okay?" a kind voice asks from the locker next to Shizuka.

"Hai! I'm just very clumsy, that's all." Smiling Shizuka turns to the black haired girl opening her locker next to you. Reaching out a hand she takes her glasses from pale slender fingers and looks up, accidentally meeting her gaze. A scene begins swirling in her mind.

_This raven haired girl walks down an alley. She is wearing her school uniform and she is completely alone. The air in the street is eerie in its silence and she nervously turns to look behind her, almost as though she expects something to be there. Of course there is nothing. Hesitatingly she keeps walking. Her back is stiff with tension. _

_Without sound or warning a creature jumps form the shadows, knocking her over. With quick ferocity it sinks it's teeth into her over and over again. Before she has time to do much of anything let alone scream she's been ripped to pieces. Once the girl stops moving the creature sits down and gleefully starts munching on the bits of girl he now has._

The scene slowly fades and Shizuka shakes her head. Focusing again she looks at the girl. Paling visibly the girl backs away from her, friendly manner completely gone. Slamming her locker she all but runs away. Shizuka sighs in resignation as she puts her glasses back on, it's not that a reaction like that isn't common when people look into her eyes, it's just that it always makes her feel lonely. Continuing on to her last class, she ponders what to do about what she saw. Her glance of the girl told her enough to know that she should be able to figure out where she'll be after school. _I don't need to worry about her ditching classes, it's not that she's intelligent but she isn't the kind of girl who would leave because of a little unidentified fear. _The sound of snickering brings Shizuka from her thoughts and she looks up. A small group of boys and girl are looking at her, their faces cut by sneers as they point at her slightly tousled blonde hair and her glasses that hide her freakish pale green eyes. Turning her face Shizuka ignores them and keeps walking, shoulders straight.

Mind elsewhere, the next class goes by in a flash, and before she knows it she is being excused.

"Class, I have a very important meeting to attend, so you may all leave now." The teacher waves a hand at the class before picking up her folders and books and quickly leaving the room.

Smiling at her luck, Shizuka goes outside to wait for the girl, and enjoy the weather. Standing there in the silence a sincere smile crosses her face as she soaks in the sun and enjoys the calm of the day, before the muttering and gossiping and pointing of students can ruin it. The wind whispers silent words as it gently blows her braid away from her neck. Her shoulders relax and her eyes droop closed as she takes in the wonderful feeling of ultimate peace.

The sound of the girls from her class chattering their lives away breaks the spell of the sky so she turns to look at them. They don't take notice of Shizuka, giveing her the opportunity to really look at them. A brunet girl standing at the edge of the group radiates extreme insecurity. It is present in every movement she makes, in the hunch of her shoulders, her downcast eyes, the very hollow smile. Everything, even in the way she has her short brown hair falling a little in her face. Feeling the need to do something Shizuka approaches the girls.

"Sumimasen, (excuse me)" the whole group almost as one turn towards her, "Gomen(sorry), I just had to tell you how gracefully you walk." This phrase aimed at the brunette.

"Huh?…. Really?" The girl stares at Shizuka a little startled as the other girls exchange glances, "I…I always thought I was clumsy and awkward."

"Oh, no, not at all!" Shaking her head Shizuka smiles, "You could be a really great dancer if you wanted to. I just felt I had to tell you that, Gomennasai(I'm sorry)." with a polite bow she turns and walks away from the group. Oblivious to the stares following her, she retreats to her sunspot and attempts to reclaim the calm that she had. The steady gaze of the redheaded boy, who used her distraction to escape from the throng of girls, not penetrating her concentration.

Her shoulders hunch in defeat, unable to regain the calm, Shizuka looks around.

The loud ringing of the schools bell gives a moment's warning of the oncoming hoard of high school students, all eager to escape the confines of the school building on this Saturday afternoon. Taking an involuntary step back Shizuka squares her shoulders, preparing for the onslaught. Her eyes watch the crowd, looking for a certain black-haired girl.

_Here we go. _Pulling in a deep breath, Shizuka pushes into the crowd, keeping the black-haired girl in her sight, staying far enough away to not be noticed by her or her friends. After four blocks of hiding behind tree stump, light post, and other various objects, the girl waves goodbye to her friends and turns down a fairly large alleyway. Barely managing to dodge the girl's gaze for two more blocks Shizuka's shoulders tense as the scene from earlier begins to play out in front of her. The girl tenses up and Shizuka ducks behind a large dirty garbage can, managing to not be spotted again when she looks behind her. Beginning to inch closer Shizuka sees the moment she's been waiting for. In an act of nervousness the girl brings her right hand to her hair. Glancing around Shizuka catches a glimpse of the creature-thing forming from a shadow. Without another moments hesitation her feet begin to move.

Spotting the monster the girl chokes out a gargle as it rears over her. Skidding to a stop Shizuka finds herself between the girl and the monster. Not usually a place someone wants to find themselves. Glasses already clasped firmly in her left hand she looks up and makes eye contact with the creature. Growling with a snicker the creature begins to pounce. Raising her right arm, hand in an 'L' symbol Shizuka says one word.

"**Gimuteki"**

The monster freezes all movement. Not blinking, barely daring to breath, Shizuka remains still. Breaking eye contact will cause Shizuka to loose control and see the creature's death. Assuring the one she's trying to prevent and her own as well.

"Run."

The girl looks at Shizuka, unsure and terrified before turning and running as fast as is humanly possible for her. When the sounds of her foot falls fade Shizuka begins muttering incomprehensible words under her breath. Everything goes still, even the wind seems to stop and listen. As though being pressed by a great weight the creature slowly kneels on the ground. It struggles briefly with a power greater than it's own as it's eyes close and it's breathing slows before coming to a complete stop. Staying still for a moment longer to make absolutely sure the spell worked completely Shizuka stares at the monster. Slowly the creature turns a sickly black color and begins to fade. Seeing this Shizuka straightens with a sigh. Casting one last glance at the vanishing creature she replaces her glasses and turns away, heading for home.


	2. Dreams or nightmares

Still don't own it...sigh

---------------**  
**

**Chapter 2**

Dreams and Nightmares**  
**

Shizuka walks up to an old two story house. She turns the handle. It's unlocked. A small smile spreads across her face.

"Tadaima." (I'm home) Walking into the house Shizuka looks around, "Otou-san?"

"Okaerinasai!" (welcome home) A man with white hair leans his head out from around a large leather backed chair, "How was school?"

"Based upon how it generally goes for the rest of the teenage population, it went fairl well."

"Hai, hai." His smile is amused as he watches his daughter walk to the kitchen.

"Otou-san, would it be alright if I did my homework and went to bed?"

"Are you not feeling well?" He stands up and walks over to her, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just tired." She beams up at him, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I'll just nuke something simple for dinner then."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Otou-san." (thank you father) She turns and heads toward the stairs.

"Shizuka?" Her father goes back to his chair and sits down.

"Hm?" Shizuka leans down and takes off her shoes.

"You know what this means for dinner, don't you?" His voice holds a warning.

"Just call me when it's ready." she heads up the stairs, absently waving off his warning.

"Hai." He watches her for a moment. Once she's out of sight he opens his book again.

---

Opening her bedroom door she is greeted with a dark room. Flipping the light switch on reveals a sparse room. A bed sits pressed in the corner and a desk sits on the opposite side. A small closet has her clothes hanging from white hangers of which there aren't that many. Opening her book bag she pulls out a folder and sits down at the desk, putting her bag on the floor next to her.

---

With a heavy sigh she puts her pencil down.

"Done." Scooting her chair out and standing up, she practically falls onto her bed. Saving that girl really took the energy out of her. A knock on her door startles her and she sits up.

"Shizuka, dinner's almost ready."

"Hai, I'll be right down." She listens to the sounds of her fathers footsteps fade before flopping back down on her bed. "I'll just close my eyes for a moment first."

Not moving Shizuka goes on alert. What was that? Not hearing anything she opens her eyes cautiously. Looking around she doesn't see anything out of the ordinary so she sits up.

Taking in her dark room she immediately looks at her watch. 9:53 p.m.

_I must have fallen asleep, Otou-san's probably left for work already. _A breeze filters through her room and Shizuka shivers. Scooting to the end of her bed she looks out the open window. Reaching up to shut the window she pauses, stopped by a movement on the sidewalk. Eyes scan the pavement, finding nothing she pulls the window shut. As a precaution she goes to her closet and grabs a baseball bat that her father gave her and puts it next to her bed. Walking to her door she pauses once and looks toward the window again. Shaking her head she walks out and into the hallway, making her way to the kitchen. Flipping the light on she walks in. Her stomach growls.

"I should have eaten dinner." she mutters. Reaching in the door she pulls out a left over onigiri and munches on it. Satisfied with the snack she walks back to her room and changes into her pj's. Jumping back into the bed she quickly falls asleep.

---

A gentle beam of sun crosses Shizuka's face. Revealing a crinkled brow and a frown. Turning her head away from the light she moans. Slowly her eyes drift open.

"Ugh." Sitting up she wipes the sleep from her eyes. Something obviously tells her to look around for that is what she does. Eyes instantly drawn to the large dark something drooling a wet slimy puddle on her floor.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams smartly. Jumping up Shizuka grabs the bat she put next to her bed. The thing raises its arms and stands up, towering over her. Her eyes widen in a more potent fear.

"HELP! HELP! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Her scream reverberates through her room and she promptly starts smacking the thing with the bat. If it's going to eat her she's at least going down swinging. A gargled voice filters into Shizuka's conscious mind and the creature moves its arms in defense.

"Geglesog doksielja aksde!" The pleading tone of the voice causes her to pause in her violent defense.

"Nani?" Shizuka keeps her defensive position, eyes narrowed.

"Lsare jemd..." her face expresses some clue to her cluelessness for the creature quickly changes into a language she can understand. "Stop hitting me!" Shizuka jumps at the grovelly voice and the thing promptly pulls the bat from her hands. "Arigatou Gozaimasu," it crushes the bat in it's large hands, "Now, can we talk like civilized youkia or do I have to do something drastic to make you listen?"

"Civilized youkai?" Shizuka twists her face, wondering if she could be dreaming. Just in case she eases into a battle stance. Like the kind you see on TV.

"Hai. Shizuka please let me explain something to you." The self proclaimed youkia eases into a sitting position and scoots into the light. It is a similar dog-like creature she dealt with yesterday. In fact, if she didn't know better, she might've though it was the same one... only more human in appearance.

"Go ahead." Shizuka shakes her head, not sure what she should be doing to this...thing.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." It gestures for you to sit down as though this is it's room. She stares at him with a look that clearly says 'you're kidding right?'  
Breathing a sigh it looks at her in defeat.

"First things first: Ohayoo gozaimasu, my name is Geglesog Des Ariodge, Doozo yoroshiku." It extends a large clawed and very furry hand. She stares at it with the same look as before.

"I'm doing fairly well despite having a youkai greet me when I woke." Shizuka states politely, "What are you doing in my room, exactly?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?"

"Help you. This is vitally important to me." Geglesog bangs a fist on the floor, shaking the room a little.

"And...why is that, exactly?" Raising an eyebrow she slowly sits on the edge of her bed, ready to spring up if needed.

"Well... where do I begin?" it scratches its chin with a claw, "It all started about 17 years ago...No maybe it was farther back-"

"SHIZUKA!" Both of the inhabitants of the room jump as the voice screams outside her door.

"Otou-san?" she calls back.

"I heard you scream." his voice is rushed and breathless. Pausing a moment her gaze on Geglesog widens.

"Gomen nasai, otou-san, it was just a nightmare."

"You're sure you're fine?"

"Hia, otou-san, just a nightmare."

"That's good. I was hoping you would make me breakfast?" his voice pleads meekly through the wood.

"Uh..." Geglesog can see the thoughts pass over Shizuka's face and she makes a decision, "I'll be right down." Standing up she walks over to the door, keeping the youkai in the corner of her eye. Pulling open the door she greets her father and walks out, shutting it firmly behind her. Geglesog breaths a heavy sigh.

---

Shizuka stands in front of the stove, casually stirring the food frying there. She jumps when the phone rings. Shaking her head at herself she reaches out and answers it.

"Moshi moshi, Chikako residence." silence.

"Moshi mosh?"

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, may I speak to Herii-sama?" a silky feminine voice answers softly.

"May I ask who's calling?" a casual twist of Shizuka's wrist stirs the food.

"Karla-san."

"Okay." Putting her hand over the receiver, Shizuka turns her head and shouts, "Otou-san, Karla-san's on the phone for you."

The next instant, her father rushes into the room. His hair practically glows against the black of his suit. Pulling the phone from her he speaks quickly into it.

"Karla?" His voice is sharp. A pause and his face goes white, to match his hair. He turns slightly away from Shizuka. Taking the hint she walks out and up to her room.

Reaching for the handle she pauses, drawing in a deep breath. Throwing the door open she immediately falls into a defensive position.

"Gegle…uh…Gegle-something-or-other?" An empty room and an open window greet her. Maybe it was just a weird dream.

----------------------------

Rate and Review please. Tell me what you like, what you don't like... if Shizuka should end up with anyone... What do you want to happen? JUST TALK TO ME PEOPLE!!!

Okay...I'm done.. grin


	3. White and Black

Please enjoy this!

As always, Yu Yu Hakusho and any characters therein are not mine.

**Chapter 3**

With a sigh, Shizuka closes the window again. Pausing a moment she looks out the window. A slow smile creeps across her face. Swiftly she changes from her pj's into normal clothes. Just a normal pair of pants and plain shirt works for her today.

Fully dressed for the day and glasses firmly in place Shizuka heads back to the kitchen; pausing a moment to hear if her father is upset or not before going in.

"I won't allow it." His voice is as hard as crystal. Breathing in deeply she pokes her head in.

"Otou-san?" Shoulders stiffening at her voice he turns his head slightly in her direction, "Just letting you know I'm going out for a while." He nods once, acknowledging her.

Shizuka turns and heads to the door, pausing for a brief moment, hand on the door handle.

"I will NOT let you touch her!" Crinkling her face in question she walks out, closing the door softly behind her.

Taking stock of the weather from this angle Shizuka smiles. What a beautiful day! It's sunny, yet overcast. A very gentle breeze brushes across her face to cool, but not chill. Absolutely beautiful. She starts walking with the confidence of someone knowing exactly where they are going. Keeping a steady pace, she soon reaches her destination. A park filled with blooming sakura trees, lush green grass of spring, and to make everything perfect, a little playground with a couple of laughing children. A few couples walk on the path. It's amazingly sparse for a Sunday.

Shizuka walks to the center of the park to stand in front of a large and very gnarled tree. It stands out awkwardly amongst the pink of the sakura blossoms. To Shizuka it is the most stunning of all of the trees there. Between its roots is a perfect spot to sit. That is her spot. Whenever she needs to relax or think she sits there. She doesn't know exactly what it is about the tree that always causes her to think rationally and calm down, but it does. It's like a best friend to her. She would never tell anyone that because it sounds weird, but it is true. This tree is the only thing resembling a friend that she has.

It's sad really, but Shizuka is fine with that. She sits down in the spot that is seemingly made for her, letting her mind freely ponder everything. Resting her head against it, she closes her eyes. Basking in the serene feeling this tree seems to give her.

A snapping twig catches her attention and she opens her eyes. A tall girl looms over her. Before she can look away the girl bends slightly, meeting Shizuka's gaze. For a very brief moment all Shizuka can think is how weird her cat-like eyes are.

Shizuka's mind explodes in a blue light. A high pitched-animalistic scream rips at her ears. With a jerk she comes back to herself.

The girl smiles, revealing sharp teeth.

"I found you." She practically hisses, a pink tongue peeking from the corner of her mouth. Before Shizuka can do much more than make a slight move to get up the girl reaches down and grabs her by the arm. With a jerk she pulls Shizuka to her feet. Pulling her close to her face she let's out a "Keh. You don't look like much." her hand squeezes Shizuka's arm, long claws digging into her skin. Wincing a little Shizuka lifts a foot and rams it down onto this scary woman's bare one as hard as she can. The woman gives a grunt that's more like a snort.

"Is that all?" She laughs spraying spittle into Shizuka's face. Completely grossed out she swings her free arm around and slams her fist into the woman's face. Her head snaps back at the force.

"Let-" Twisting her arm, Shizuka breaks loose of her grasp.

"me-" Back now towards the lady she kicks out with a foot, right in the abdomen.

"GO!" Before the lady can recover Shizuka runs full tilt away from her.

Before she can get little more than twenty feet away a yell that sounds more like a strangled cat resounds from behind her. Before it can stop echoing the woman appears right in front of Shizuka. Skidding to a stop, she finds herself only a foot away from her. The woman's face is contorted in anger, mouth pulled into a tight scowl.

"First I'm given lousy directions and then you kick me? Why don't you just give up and let me take you? You really can't escape from me-" She halts mid-sentence to listen to something. Her ears seem to twitch a little and she tilts her head away from Shizuka, just a little. Taking this opportunity to escape this psycho she turns and runs the way that she came.

"Hurry up you baka! She's getting away!" a boys voice yells.

"If you hadn't gotten us lost, Urameshi, we wouldn't have to be hurrying!" Another boy's voice yells out. Three boys appear from around a large tree.

Not bothering to look at them, Shizuka continues to run as though the devil was after her very soul. Only stopping when her breath comes out in harsh gasps and the cramp in her side screams for attention. Slowly getting her breath back she looks around.

"What the-?" Shizuka finds herself standing next to a small store, "Haroque's Hideaway." Based on the assortment of weapons that hang in the window it's probably a weapons shop. As she stands there the hair on the back of her neck prickles and she jerks. Seeking a temporary haven she jogs into the store.

Walking slowly she looks at the variety of weapons hanging all over the place. Some of them are even eastern. Turning her head sharply she looks towards a glass case filled with short daggers. One seems to catch the light more than the others. Next thing she knows she's standing over the case, looking down at the daggers laying there. One grabs and holds her attention.

It is simple. No designs adorn it. The only aspect that would make it stand out is the slightly reddish tint of the blade, but for some reason she can't pull her eyes from it.

"A beautiful piece isn't it?" The voice so close to her ear makes Shizuka jump, "Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you." a little old man stands next to her a smile on his face. Unconsciously Shizuka's hand reaches up and touches the rim of her glasses.

"It's very…compelling." she turns her eyes back to the dagger. She can feel the eyes of the old man watch her. A knowing smile on his face he pulls out a set of keys from a pocket.

"This dagger is perfectly balanced," he unlocks and opens the case, "and made to last." gently he lifts the dagger from the velvet cloth, "Sharp as a tack this one is, made to do it's job well." turning toward Shizuka he smiles and holds it out, hilt first, "You may hold it." Reaching a tentative hand out she slowly takes it from him. It feels as though it was made for her hand. The feeling is so…right.

"The only thing it would do is take up space and gather dust." Shizuka shakes her hand and hands the dagger back. As soon as it's out of her hand she clasps them behind her.

"Aw! But you see girl-san, this is no ordinary dagger!" The old man sports a smile that would shame the sun, "This dagger was used by a youkai of unmatched strength!"

"A youkai?" She's been hearing about them a lot today.

"Hai. The strongest of them all I'm told. A youkai filled with evil and malice. A youkai who could destroy the world and reshape it in his will. A youkai who cannot die." the old man's voice lowers an octave as he gets into his tale. Shizuka smiles at his obvious enjoyment.

"If this youkai really does exist and cannot die, then what's stopping him from destroying the world right now?" at the question the old man leans in conspiratorially.

"No one knows for certain, but the most popular story is that a youkai who was as good as this one was evil, a white to his black you could say, trapped him inside his own blade."

"But if he is so powerful couldn't he escape?" Shizuka goes along with the old man's tale.

"He could, if not for the will of the quiet one. It is said that as long as the one who trapped him there still roams the earth he shall never break free from his bonds. That is, until the day comes when the quiet one releases him into the river Styx to be washed away with the tide forever. However, if this one should die before hand… I can only hope that I'm not alive to see it happen." He nods to show that the tale is done.

"Thank you for that story." Bowing respectfully Shizuka turns to continue walking around the store.

A surprisingly strong hand grabs her shoulder, halting her. Turning back to the old man she looks at him questioningly. Grabbing her chin with a wrinkled hand he forces her to look him in the eyes.

_This old man sits in a chair in a darkly lit home. A dark shadow falls over him. _

"_Gomen, grandpa but ya gotta die." The old man remains silent, "You really shouldn't 've given that away. Now she's pissed and I get stuck with killing you. Do you have any idea how annoying this is?" the old man heaves a sigh. _

_"Why don't you just get it over with, Ryuga?" The shadow shrugs. _

_"Sure thing, gramps. Just thought I'd let you make your peace or something." the shadow moves and the old man slumps. Blood poors from his slit neck and his eyes slowly dull as they loose their life. _

_"I'm really sorry about this gramps, but you know better than going against her. You know better." _

Shizuka blinks, breaking eye contact.

"So that is how I go…" The man mutters, still smiling, "Konbanwa, (good evening) girl-chan." he releases her shoulder and watches as she scurries away from him and out of the shop, eyes determined.

She runs blindly, her thoughts on getting home, seeing otou-san, feeling safe. A chill touches her spine and she shivers despite the sweat of running. Everything that just happened feels wrong. This whole day feels wrong, the phone call, the weird lady at the park, the old man… and the dagger. All of it.

-----

Sorry it took me so long to update this. The upload engine wasn't working for a while. Now it is so here this is.

As always, please rate and review.


	4. No rest for the weary

**Chapter 4**

**No rest for the weary **

A two story house looms down on Shizuka as she stares up at it. It looks very out of place amidst the tall apartment buildings surrounding it. Light tan paint peels off in various places making it look much older than it is.

Before she makes a move toward the house Shizuka draws in a deep breath. Slowly she begins a mental count and lets the breath out.

_One._

_Two._

_Three…_

When she reaches eight her breath runs out and she breathes again. With slow and controlled movements she walks to the door. Turning the handle she pushes. Locked.

Frustration nearly overwhelms her as she stares at the immovable handle. Then with a start she reaches into her pant pocket and pulls out a single key. She quickly let's herself in. The house is dark.

Her stomach starts to flip-flop as a feeling of foreboding slithers down her spine. Feeling paranoid she locks the door before even turning on the light. A bump from above her makes her jump.

"Otou-san must be home." her voice a whisper turned shout in the almost silence. Another crash from above and she slowly walks toward the stairs. Her steps light she draws close to her room. The door is open and a faint light breaks the darkness of the hallway. The crashing gets louder as well as a swearing voice.

"Where did she hide the stupid thing?!" a familiar voice.

Definitely not Otou-san. With movements now blotted out by the sound of the person in her room Shizuka lithely slips through the door. With a surety caused by familiarity she grabs a large wooden bat kept by the door for convenience. Slowly she inches her way toward the back of the person as they continue to rummage through her stuff.

_Crunch!_

The noise echoes through the room. With a start the person jumps around to face Shizuka.

"Ah! Little Chikako come out to play with me!" Shizuka's eyes widen as she recognizes the girl from the parks voice. Shaking it off she holds the bat up defensively.

"Not on your life." Abruptly the girl charges. Shizuka throws herself out of the way when something hard rams her in the stomach.

"Wha-?" She chokes out.

"My tail, you ugly furless human! Would you like to see what else I'm hiding?" Before Shizuka can even grace her with a reply a strange orange light fills the room and a whirlwind of energy surrounds the girl. Cat ears pop up on her head. Her feet grow hair and her toes lengthen, nails growing sharp. Small, but very sharp, spikes jut out from her shoulders and arms. Prying her eyes away from the sight Shizuka bolts out of the room.

"Not this time." her voice follows Shizuka down the hall. As fast as her legs can carry her, Shizuka exits her house and down the walkway. A loud crash and a very familiar cry come from behind her. Turning her head slightly she sees the cat girl-thing crouching in her now broken window sill.

"I love a good game of cat and mouse!" The cat girl smirks and lithely jumps to the ground. "Run girl, let's make this interesting!" She yells.

Running as fast as she can for the second time this day, Shizuka quickly finds herself loosing steam. A large tree looms directly in front of her causing her to stop faster than normal. An oomph of surprise escapes her as she collides with the trunk. Leaning her head against it she pants.

"I can't _pant_ keep _pant_ doing this…" A hand grips the bark as the other grips the handle of the baseball bat. I have to do something. Looking around Shizuka rummages through her mind for a plan, a means of escape, anything that will help her in this situation. After a moment a light seems to come on in her mind. It's stupid but better than nothing...

Using some of her remaining energy she runs around four trees, doing full circles until she reaches the large tree again. Using a running start she leaps into the air and grabs the lowest branch. It's about ten feet off the ground. With sweat pouring down her brow she hoists herself up onto the branch. A feat not aided by the bat in her hand. Once she manages to get up she presses herself against the trunk, in the shadow and the leaves. With calming breaths she slows and silences her breathing. Then she waits… and waits….and waits…

A dark figure appears by the trunk of the tree Shizuka leaned on to get her breath and she immediately goes on the alert.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." The cat-girls voice coos. She walks closer taking the same path Shizuka took, pausing momentarily before continuing on.

"You can't hide forever you know." She says to the trees. Shizuka grips the bat a little tighter the closer the woman gets. She pauses seven feet away from Shizuka's hiding tree. A deep sniffing noise breaks the silence. Sweat drips down her face and her hands tremble slightly. Shizuka unconsciously presses herself deeper into the shadows.

"Baka onna ran in circle." She snorts in disgust.

The cat-girl stops walking right under Shizuka's hiding place, sniffing loudly. As quietly as possible Shizuka drops down to the ground right behind the girl. Ignoring her quaking nerves she swings the bat as hard as she can right at her head. The next thing she knows her wrists are caught in a tight grip as her neck is squeezed with another clawed hand.

"Not very smart, but thanks, I was getting bored." She sneers. Her grip on Shizuka's neck tightens and she lifts her off the ground. With a mighty heave Shizuka finds herself flying through the air and crashing into a tree. White dots dance before her eyes as she slides down the trunk to sit at the bottom. Ouch... Once her vision clears she finds the girl standing above her.

"Why are you after me?" Shizuka chokes out. The girl smirks as she leans down.

"It's nothing personal, kid." Grabber her arms the girl rotates in circles, bringing Shizuka with her. With each revolution she gains in speed until Shizuka finds herself completely off the ground. Abruptly the girl releases her, but to her surprise she finds herself propelled forward.

"What the-?" Looking down at her hands she sees two pale hands gripping her wrists tightly. She struggles against Shizuka's grip. While thus distracted she fails to realize that she's being maneuvered in front of her target. They crash into a tree and tumble to the ground. The cat girl acting like a living cushion for Shizuka. Jumping to her feet Shizuka glances around for her bat. Seeing it she runs to it and picks it up. Already knowing that she can't outrun her she turns and finds a defensive position. The girl is now standing, all sense of cockiness gone from her angry face.

With a hiss she charges. Hands growing long sharp claws as she goes. Shizuka barely manages to dodge a direct hit but the cat girls claws still nick her in the side. As she continues past Shizuka her tail whips around. With a jump she misses it. Before Shizuka lands the girl turns and with claws fully extended jabs her hands into Shizuka's stomach. The force of the blow propels Shizuka through the air, rolling to a stop on the ground. A searing pain branches up her front. Touching a hand to her abdomen, she winces. Lifting her fingers she stares at the red viscous stain there. Everything around her begins to go sluggish…almost as though someone surrounded her with a thick jelly.

The sound of footsteps pound through her head, and a foot nudges her onto her back. Shizuka's eyes stare up at the cat girls blood covered claws as they reach down and trace the side of her face, parting the skin beneath them. The cat girl raises her hand and looks at her blood stained claws.

"I was supposed to bring you back in one piece, but Kala can just put you back together enough for our purposes." Grinning happily she raises her arm, "It's been fun!" The needles rush toward Shizuka's unguarded chest.

"SPIRIT GUN!" "FIST OF THE IMMORTAL FLAME!"

A bright blue and red light fills the park and engulfs the cat girl. With a great deal of effort Shizuka covers her eyes with her arms. A burning sensation covers her body briefly before it fades. The light doesn't fade but she finds herself away from it. Lowering her arm she stares over at the form of the cat girl. Her screams are dulled to Shizuka's ears. As she watches the girl's flesh begins to burn off, her mouth widens in agony. Looking over at Shizuka the girl stumbles a step toward her. A surge of the light and her body is engulfed by this strange fire. As quickly as it appeared the light fades, leaving the park seeming darker than it was before. The thing that was holding Shizuka let's go and she slowly sinks to her knees.

"Are you alright?" a faded, but slightly annoying voice says in her ear. All she can do is stare at the destroyed body of the cat girl. The pain that has been pulsing through her body intensifies in a sudden surge. Shizuka wraps her arms around her stomach and keels over. A moan of agony escapes her, eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey! I think she's hurt!"

"Obviously, dimwit." A deep masculine voice says angrily.

"What was that shrimp?" the first voice says in defensive anger.

"Enough you two. Let me see her." Someone kneels next to her and places a soft hand on her side, "Where is she hurt?"

"How should I know? She fell down before I could get a good look at her." The first voice says still defensive.

"Her stomach, side, and face." The second voice says in annoyance. Many hands grab her and roll her onto her back. Another soft moan escapes her. They must think I'm unconscious. Those same hands pry her out of her fetal position, laying her flat on the ground.

"That's nasty." a new voice enters her hearing.

"Yeah, look at her skin, it's turning all greenish! She looks like a pincushion. Must'a got beat up pretty bad."

"Not…helping…" Shizuka gasps out. The next few moments pass in startled silence and the hands touching her wounds pause briefly.

"There's nothing I can do for her here. Let's get her to Koenma-san's." the gentle voice that must go with the hands says and he pulls his hands away from her.

"To Koenma's? But we can't take her there." The first voice, confusion very evident.

"Hey! Anything to make pacifier-breath angry, I say we hurry!" The new voice says very loudly.

"We also need to find out why that youkai was after her." The voice that goes with the hands mutters calmly.

"Whatever you do, could you do it soon?" Shizuka's mind begins to swirl as a feeling of drifting begins to overwhelm her. Something warm shoves itself under her shoulders and knees and lifts her from the ground.

Each jolting step of the person carrying her sends dozens of shafts of pain through her body. After an indescribable amount of time passes the person stops moving. Gently he lowers her down onto something very cold and the warmth of his body leaves. Suddenly overcome with fright she clutches at the person. With warm hands he releases himself from her grasp.

"I'll be back to check on her later, it that is alright."

"Absolutely, Kurama-san, I'll make sure to make her as comfortable as possible while you mix the antidote." a woman's voice says quietly.

"Arigato gozaimasu."

The sounds of a heavy metal door being closed breaks the silence and a cold hand touches her cheek. As the hand lays there Shizuka gives in to the blackness that she's been fighting against.

----------

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated...Life's been busy and I haven't found any time to write or do anything. My style is a bit rusty at the moment but I'm hoping to oil it soon.

As usual please leave any comments, kudos, complaints...whatever you want.


End file.
